Where'd I go wrong
by Lovessdeception
Summary: Zim is struggling to remain happy as his people left him on Earth as a sign of banishment.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim: Where'd I go Wrong  
>Part 1<p>

Zim wandered through the populated Earth street with GIR to a leash. GIR asked his master where they were going but Zim didn't respond. It has been five years since they landed on Earth and Zim was greatly heartbroken when he found out that the Irkens have already begun Operation Impending doom three. Did they forget Zim and GIR. GIR happily contiuned to walk without noticing the tears running down his master's face.

So they left us here, Zim thought. Well I'll show them. GIR realised his master stopped in the middle of a woodland clearing. Giggling to himself, GIR joined up with his master.

"GIR I want you to self destruct", Zim muttered softly. GIR was shocked his master would never tell him to do such a thing, why now.

"Master is something wrong", GIR said taking his master's hand. Zim knelt down to him and hugged him tightly. That was when GIR felt a tear run down his back. He looked back at Zim and he guessed right his master was crying, but why.

"GIR, the Irkens left us here, there is no use for us anymore", Zim said. GIR felt his master's pain, all of the work they went through and just to be dumped like this, it wasn't fair.

"Master maybe it was a mistake", GIR said. Zim sighed and shook his head. He sat down and stroked his three fingers through his soft silky black hair. He looked at GIR who was smiling like there was nothing to worry about.

"GIR, it wasn't a mistake they ditched us just to rid us, now Self Destruct, that is a order GIR", Zim growled as he glared at GIR. GIR whimpered and blew up in a matter of seconds and now it was time for Zim to go as well. Sighing he picked up any scraps of GIR left in the grass and headed home.

"Computer remove my Pak", Zim said simply. The Computer didn't respond to such a order.

"Zim, why would you want to kill yourself, what good will it do", the computer said. Zim laughed, silly computer, but this isn't a joke, it was time for him to go and darn it he will go.

"Computer, you will do as I comand now remove my Pak", Zim said. The computer sighed as a large claw grabbed Zim's Pak and began to pull hard. Zim winced at the pain, Paks were made to stay where they are and never to be removed like this so for Zim it was the painful way of dieing.

Zim began to change color, his green glow turning a sick grey and his eyes begining to dull. Zim trembled slightly and a tear ran down his face and landed on the base floor. Zim found himself fading into the darkness when he heard something. Zim turned in the direction yet his vision was a blur and he saw only a blob.

Authors Note: First part hope you like it, well here.


	2. Chapter 2

Where'd I go wrong part 2

Zim looked around the base once more, there was nothing to be seen.

"I must be going crazy", Zim muttered to himself as the computer continued to remove his Pak. The Pak was almost off when Zim heard something whizzing through the air. With barely any time to respond a hand made contact with Zim's cheek sending him flying. The claw from the computer was torn away from his Pak as Zim slammed hard on the ground. Zim groaned slightly as the smack was stinging his skin. Growling Zim scearched for the attacker finding him alot sooner than he had hoped.

"Well if it isn't the Dib-human, come to gloat about my pitiful failure", Zim snapped. Dib had changed alot over the five years, he was no longer Zim's hight or a kid, Dib was a full grown adult. He looked the same just taller and more hair.

"No I came to stop you from killing yourself", Dib said as he helped Zim to his feet. Zim sighed at the Dib-human and was slightly angry for him interupting his plans. As soon as Zim regained his strength back he wanted to punch Dib for slapping him. He advanced on his plan and only foiled by awaiting arms.

"Zim, relax no one is going to hurt you, you are safe", Dib said. Zim looked at Dib who was hugging Zim tightly with no reason of letting go. Zim didn't like the Dib-human treating him like this so he sighed and let the Dib-human do what he thinks will cheer Zim up. Zim yelped when he realized he was being carried into the living room. Dib sat Zim on the sofa and joined, grabbing Zim when he tried to get away.

"You know this is completely worthless Dib-human, and why did you smack me", Zim asked. Dib chuckled and pulled Zim closer and tried to make Zim relax, but he kept struggling.

"Somebody has to watch over you, you dumb alien", Dib chuckled, dodging the rain of angry punches. However Zim clawed and kicked as well, Dib didn't mind he knew Zim was upset so he thought he would like someone to unleash his anger opon.

"I am not alittle Smeet, you worm, let me go", Zim barked. Dib grunted as Zim began to pull and yank his hair, so to fire back Dib pulled Zim's antennas and Zim whimpered. So these are sensitive, Dib thought as he stroked them more gentle. Zim growled and had the gull to punch Dib across the face but Dib wasn't knocked out. After all the fights with Zim, Dib knew Zim's punches couldn't do much.

"So you can try to kill yourself again, no Zim I am here to help you now, not to harm or upset you", Dib said. The last few words of that sentance brought forth horrible flashbacks of Zim's life and he began to sob softly. Dib noticed and pulled Zim closer to him and whispered into Zim's ear ( were ever it is) and that seemed to calm him down.

"Please Zim, tell me what's wrong", Dib said.

Authors Note: Cliffhanger somewhat...hmm... Ok the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Where'd I go wrong part3

Zim sniffled slightly and jumped off the sofa. Dib followed and kept a close distance to Zim, in case he tried anything funny.

"Just get out Dib-human", Zim snarled and turned to Dib and his antennas shot down in a sign of anger. Dib shook his head and walked closer to Zim who was walking back untill his back felt the wall.

"Just leave me alone stink beast, I have no time for games", Zim growled looking for a place to run. Dib has Zim fully cornered and has to be careful, who knows what Zim can do when he is trapped. Dib placed a hand on the cheek that was still red from the smack and slowly added more presure. Zim whimpered and kicked Dib's legs trying to make him fall, the pain really hurt and Zim had no time for who can tolerate more than the other.

"Stop it you litte worm, stop playing these games, Irkens don't play games, release me", Zim growled as the pain was causing him to cry out slightly. Dib reached for the antennas again and this time knowing how sensitive they are pulled more gentle. With that Dib had Zim making a different noise, pulling Zim close Dib knew this was the perfect time to get away. Picking up the dazed alien and putting him in the backseat of his car Dib drove off to his house. Zim fell asleep on the way there so when Dib arrived he carefully picked up Zim who was snoring softly and put him in the guest room.

Dib got one last look at Zim before he left the room and it reminded him of a puppy dog. The way Zim was snoring and his antennas softly twitching here and there and he was curled into the tightest ball Dib had ever seen. Laughing slightly Dib shut the door letting Zim get some well earned rest.

"Oh you horrible lying stink beast", Zim roared as he stormed outside with Dib close behind him.

"Will you just stop and look at what I am doing for you, look I am taking care of you, is that too much to ask for alittle respect from you Zim", Dib snapped. While Dib was ranting Zim found a rock on the ground and picked it up and as quick as a flash it was zooming in the air. A soft smack of rock meeting skin was heard. However Zim growled at Dib instead of laughing.

Authors note: Part 3 yay :).


	4. Chapter 4

Where'd I go Wrong part 4

Dib knew Zim was going to try to hurt him so as quick as a flash Dib caught the rock before it made contact with his face. Clutching the rock tightly Dib snarled at Zim who was taking slow steps back.

"Are you going to tell me what is bugging you or do I have to lob this rock at you", Dib snapped. Zim shivered as Dib was ready to throw the rock and the end result wasn't going to be pretty. Dib glared at the shivering alien and tossed the rock to the ground and walked to Zim. Frightend Zim ran into the woodlands. Dib cursed himself for living so close to a woodland area.

Zim cried out in pain when he was wacked with tree limbs. These things may seem weak but these tree limbs hurt, Zim thought as he tried to cover up his trail while he was running. It wasn't easy due to the fact he was now bleeding from cuts and was beaten by the tree limbs. Zim took a moment to catch his breath and began to run when he heard footsteps. Zim was for sure the path he picked was safe, but he was wrong.

Zim came to a halt at a river. Zim looked down at the flowing water, it didn't look so fast, Zim thought. But to be sure Zim quietly snapped a twig and placed it in the water and as quick as a flash the river swept the twig away. This isn't a river, it is a rapid. Zim slowly stood up but screamed when he felt something on his back. Swiftly turning he relaxed knowing it was only a tree.

"Stay calm Zim, don't let it get to your head", Zim said to himself. There must be a safe way to cross this, Zim thought. Zim looked and noticed a bridge so checking his surroundings he went to the bridge. Zim looked at the bridge then back at the water. This bridge is barely stable, I may fall, Zim thought. Gulping Zim took very slow steps.

Zim screamed when the bridge gave way and Zim way barely dangling above the water. Little drizzles of water was buring his skin making him whimper. The rope that was holding Zim up was starting to break. Zim had one last option or he would die.

"Dib, Help, ME", Zim screamed. Dib heard Zim and ran to were he thought the scream was coming from. He was right there was Zim just barely above the river rapid and a rope about to break.

"Zim, stay calm, I'm coming to get you", Dib said. Zim nodded as the rope was on it's last legs. Dib got on top of a rock and reached out his hand, however when Zim reached out his hand they were barely brushing the tip of the fingers. Then the creak of what was left of the bridge was loud, even louder than the rapids. Dib looked at the bridge and gasped. Pieces of the wood was falling and Zim was in the cross-fire. Dib was out of options, this was the only way he may be able to save Zim.

"Zim, how long can you hold your breath", Dib asked. Before Zim could awnser Dib jumped and pulled Zim into the Rapids. Zim was flapping and squirming as the water was burning him. There must be a calm part of these rapids, Dib thought. Dib also noticed Zim was barely breathing so he grabbed Zim and looked for something to grab hold of. As soon as he did, Dib reached to grab a unsturdy rock. His fingers clenching the rock tight. Dib also noticed Zim was alot lighter. Turning to see Zim was gone Dib looked at Zim's glove.

Oh no the rapids, Zim wont surive, Dib thought. Dib hoisted himself on the rock and broke free of the rapid. Now to find Zim, Dib thought as he ran down the rapids. The river poured into a calm lake so Dib slowed down and looked around. I don't see any sign of Zim anywhere, Dib thought. When Dib was halfway around the lake a fimilar figure appeared. Zim's antennas. Sighing with some relief Dib went into the water and dragged Zim to the shore of the lake.

Zim was gasping and coughing when Dib poked his head. Sighing Dib helped Zim get back up and Dib rushed Zim back to his house. Opon entering Dib's house once again Zim complained it was cold. Dib chuckled and said it is only you and went to fetch him some spare clothes while his were drying. Zim sniffled and shivered and Dib rubbed him dry with a towel.

"Well since your not going anywhere, mind to tell me what is wrong", Dib said. Zim looked at Dib and sighed. He isn't going to stop asking is he, Zim asked himself.

Authors Note: Chapter 4 yay, :D, Chapter 5 will be up sometime today just give me some time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Where'd I go wrong part 5

Zim purred as Dib rubbed his sensitive antennas. Zim, shivered once more as the horrible poison water was drying off of him.

"Will you please stop playing the silent game and tell me what made you want to kill yourself", Dib asked. Zim sighed and scooted away from Dib. Even though he saved Zim's life, Zim is still uneasy about him.

"Alright you win Dib-stink, It was all on Irk, there my dreams when in a downward spiral", Zim began. Dib listened closely to what Zim has to say.

"It was my dream to become a Irken Elite and someday become a Invader, however everyone said the best thing for me is to get lost, I am the smallest Irken, I never grew at all ever since I was a smeet I have remained the same height, and the humilation didn't end there. Every job I went to and tried I always screwed something up and everyone pointed and laughed, I heard some people say 'Your not Suited to even live on this planet' and rarely I heard 'Get lost you worthless tiny Irken', the words hurt, and sometimes if I crossed paths with the Tallests I would hear them giggling. I always belived that it wasn't me but, it was, I am a total Failure, I'm not even a Invader the Tallest sent me here to get rid of me, You happy now Dib-stink, Did you get what you were asking all along, I hope so", Zim said. After that long talk Dib felt a wave of guilt crash opon him. But gently similing he went over to Zim and hugged him tightly.

"Its ok you silly alien, to me your and Invader, probably one of the most cunning at that, You always had your plans foiled but you never got caught, you always caught me when I snuck into you base, You just need to have faith and you can go far Zim", Dib said. Zim stared at Dib, tears slowly rolling down his face. Dib still felt guilt so he picked up the tiny Irken and rubbed his antennas. Zim purred and slightly mewed at the sensation.

"Dib-stink, why are you being nice to me", Zim asked. Dib stopped rubbing Zim's antennas and pulled the Irken up untill they where face to face.

"Well it is simple, one you have no one to watch you since to told G.I.R to self destruct, two you wanted to kill yourself, three you seemed like you needed someone to be there for you", Dib said. Zim nodded at the reply and softly yawned, getting quite bored at the babbling back and forth. Dib settled Zim back on the sofa and looked for the remote. When he found it Dib turned on the T.V and began to channel surf.

"So, this is how you humans, distract yourself", Zim said. Dib chuckled and contiuned to flip through the channels. The angry monkey show appeared and Zim began to sob softly. What has he done, he got rid of G.I.R and now he is with Dib. Zim looked out of a nearby window, noticing it was getting dark.

"Shouldn't you be getting rest, Dib-stink", Zim asked. Dib glanced at the clock and gasped. Zim was right it is almost mid-night. Dib has to go to work tommorow, wait then who will be watching Zim, Dib needed a babysitter or something to make sure Zim wont try to kill himself again. Dib probably should take the sharp objects with him just in case. Sighing Dib got up and whispered 'Good night' to Zim.

"Good night, how is the night good, it is dark, the only thing bright is the moon, stupid human", Zim growled. Dib laughed and went of to bed leaving Zim alone. Zim took the remote and shut the T.V off and snuggled on the sofa. Hopefully tommorow will be better, Zim thought.

Authors Note: Part 5 woot :). Took me long enough my fingers are cramping my feet are burnng (Note to self never have a laptop in a room with carpet).


	6. Chapter 6

Where'd I go wrong part 6

Zim was surprised that Dib's house is quiet at night. The stink beast is asleep and G.I.R isn't here to annoy me, Zim thought as he attempted to fall asleep. After three hours with no luck Zim got off the sofa and began wondering around Dib's house. Zim went down a long hallway, sometimes triping over some stacks of books and scraps of junk. Zim found a guest room and peeked his head inside. It looked like any room for guests so checking around Zim entered. He made sure the door was shut behind him before he did anything else.

Zim first went into the bathroom to examine the water burns. They do not seem so bad but I can't risk that again, Zim thought. Opon leaving the bathroom Zim took of the towel that was wrapped around him. Making sure his antennas where dry Zim settled himself nicely in the guest room bed. It is soft but not as soft as Irken beds, Zim thought as he yawned and closed his eyes.

Dib woke up and glanced at his clock, five O'clock it said. Dib took a rather quick shower and went out into the living room, however when he got there Zim wasn't sleeping on the sofa. Dib slightly panicked and looked around for Zim causing loud sounds to echo through the hallway into the guest room.

"What is that noise", Zim said outloud. Growling at being rudely awakend Zim stormed out of the guest room to see Dib running around like a maniac.

"DIB, filthy stink beast, your the one who is making all that racket", Zim growled. Dib slightly startled at Zim's voice turned and swiftly hugged the alien.

"DON'T TOUCH ME", Zim roared as he slashed at Dib. Dib quickly pulled away.

"I..I...I'm sorry for waking you Zim, you should have told me you went into the guest room", Dib said. Zim's antennas lowered, but not enough to say that Zim is mad.

"I thought you knew, earth monkey, I thought my constant tripping over junk would have stirred you", Zim said. Dib shook his head and more gently hugged Zim. Zim growled but let the Dib-stink hug him. Stay calm Zim, it can be worse, Zim thought.

"Ok Zim, I brought someone to keep a eye on you", Dib said. Zim didn't like the sound of that. His train of thought was stopped when Dib's doorbell rang. Dib opened the door and a person entered the room. He was tall, really tall, had bright red eyes, his hair was a deep apple red.

"This is your baby sitter, Make sure he doesn't touch anything sharp", Dib said as he left the house. Zim and the man stared at each other along time. Nothing was said between them, so Zim broke the silence.

"Hi, I am ZIM, who are you", Zim asked. The man laughed and laughed and he slowly was changing untill Zim realized who it was.

"Hello Zim, long time no see", purred Tallest Red.

Authors Note: YAY cliffhanger, somewhat, next part will be updated soon so don't you worry :D.


	7. Chapter 7

Where'd I go wrong part 7

Zim gasped when Tallest Red grabbed his throat and shoved him into a wall.

"M-my...Tallest, What are you doing here", Zim gasped. Tallest Red gripped Zim's throat much harder and Zim began to choke. Zim tried to pull away but his leader was very strong. Tallest Red clucked his tounge and pulled Zim closer.

"Well, that anwser is easy Zim, I have come to get you and bring you back to Irk", Tallest Red said. Zim yelped when Tallest Red slung him over his shoulder and left Dib's house. Oh no, Zim thought, this is bad real bad. Tallest Red carried him into a clearing in the woods and pulled out a communicator from his Pak.

"I have Zim, beam us back to the Massive", Tallest Red said. Zim struggled against Tallest Red's grip, even though going back to Irk would be nice, Zim didn't think that being set free was the outcome. Zim shut his eyes and bit down hard on Tallest Red's arm causing Tallest Red to let go of him.

"Do NOT beam me onboard, Zim got away", Tallest Red snarled. Zim ran for quite sometime and knew he couldn't outrun a Tallest. They don't walk they just float. Zim gasped as he noticed a town. Maybe he could lose the Tallest there, he thought. Zim ran into the town and attempted to lose himself in the crowd. However he forgot he was missing his disguise. Oops, Zim thought as he ran away from the crowds of screaming people.

"You can't hide ZIM", Tallest Red roared. Zim stopped when he got to a fimilar rapid, turning back he saw Tallest Red barrling through the crowd. I am not taking a chance with that rapid again, Zim thought, but maybe. Zim braced himself as Tallest Red was advancing on him. Zim was for sure this plan will work so he waited.

Tallest Red sensed something was up, so looking around he noticed a river. Ha, trying to fool me will ya, Tallest Red thought as he came to a screecing halt. Zim shook in horror, he must have found out, Zim screamed and ran down the river with the Tallest right behind him. Zim was becoming very weak, and Tallest Red was very close. Tallest Red grinned and grabbed Zim's neck and pulled him back.

"Beam us on board NOW", Tallest Red said. Zim screamed and began to sob softly. Zim never thought that this would happen. After awhile Zim noticed the river was gone and was replaced by machines and Irkens. He was on board the Massive.

"Red, was it that hard to catch Zim", Tallest Purple snapped when Tallest Red came in with Zim. Zim attempted to bite Tallest Red again but he saw it coming, Tallest Red threw him to the ground and ordered the Guards to take him away. The last thing Zim saw was Tallest Purple's face and he knew what it meant. His face was saying 'I am sorry'.

Authors Note: Part 7 yay, this was a easy one to make, I thought it would take longer but I guess not :P


	8. Chapter 8

Where'd I go wrong part 8

Dib was realived to get off of work early so he could watch over Zim. However when he got home the door was wide open. Oh No, Dib thought, did Zim escape. Dib peeked his head inside and noticed a wall was damaged, from a impact of a object but what. Dib looked around his house, everything was still clean and where it was supposed to be, then that only could mean. Dib measured the damage and it was the same height as Zim. Somebody threw Zim into the wall but the only person in here was...The Babysitter.

Pancking Dib looked for Zim finding nothing. No evidence of where he could have gone. Good thing Dib installed cameras. Taking the video tape out of the living room camera he put it into the TV and watched. After seeing Zim's leader take him away Dib about had a heartattack. Zim was taken away by his own people. Dib jumped off the sofa with only one option to finding and saving Zim. He has to repair G.I.R.

MEANWHILE ON THE MASSIVE

Zim was taken to a holding cell and was cut off from communticating with anyone. Zim sighed and began to wonder about Tallest Purple's face before he left. Why whould that face say he is sorry, Zim thought. There was a knock on the holding cell door and Zim ignored it. That was untill he heard a fimilar calm voice.

"Zim, please open the door", Tallest Purple said. Zim unlocked the door and Tallest Purple came inside. Zim was glad it was Tallest Purple, he has always been a nice leader to talk to once and awhile.

"My Tallest...I-I don't understand my punishment", Zim said. Tallest Purple laughed and stroked Zim's antennas causing him to purr.

"Well Zim, I am not so sure either, Red makes alot of choices without asking me", Tallest Purple said. Zim began to lose his hope after hearing that, not even Tallest Purple knows what is going on.

"My Tallest...". "Please call me Purple", Tallest Purple interupted. Zim blushed slightly at Tallest Purple's nice behavior. Tallest Purple isn't cruel and mean like Tallest Red. I guess that just settles the balance, Zim thought.

"Purple, I just am so confused, I thought you guys were trying to rid me", Zim said. Tallest Purple had the look of guilt across his face. Tallest Purple shook his head and pulled Zim closer.

"To be honest that was all Red's idea, I was just playing along, If Red knew I wanted you to stay, oh who would know what could happen", Tallest Purple said. Zim was shocked at Tallest Purple, he wanted him to stay.

"But after all those things I did", Zim said. Tallest Purple laughed and waved his hand.

"Trust me Zim, you may be a cluts, but no Irken is perfect, it takes time", Tallest Purple said. Zim nodded and softly smiled knowing now that Tallest Purple is on his side.

"Wait, is this a trick, are you going to stab me in the back", Zim snapped coldly. Tallest Purple was surprised to hear that comment.

"Zim, if I was going to stab you in the back, would I be saying all those things to you", Tallest Purple said. Darn, Zim thought, he has a point. Tallest Purple looking around scooped up Zim and carried him out of the holding cell.

"My Tallest, Zim was supposed to stay in there", A guard said. Tallest Purple shot the guard a cold glance and the guard backed off.

"Tallest Red may be the oldest, but I can give orders around here too, Zim is staying in my quarters", Tallest Purple said. The guard nodded and walked away. Zim was slightly confused. Tallest Purple is taking me to his room but why, Zim thought.

"Here we are, I know it is not much", Tallest Purple said as he settled Zim onto the ground. Zim looked around the room in awe. It was huge and it was covered in so many items from planets.

"Wow Purple, I would switch lives with you any day", Zim said. Tallest Purple chuckled as Zim stared at all the things in Tallest Purple's room. Zim was mostly drawn to the large number of books. Gliding his fingers across the spines of the books and pulling out one that seemed most fimilar. It was a guide on "How to be a Invader", but it was dated twenty years ago.

"Wow, this is a old book", Zim said. Tallest Purple nodded and watched Zim read the old guide.

"The rules have changed alot since you and Tallest Red got into power huh", Zim said. Tallest Purple nodded grimly and sat down on the edge of his bed. Zim stared at Tallest Purple and put the book back.

"Is something wrong Purple", Zim asked as he sat down next to him.

"Na, I am just not feeling that well, caught a cold from Planet Vort", Tallest Purple said. Zim chuckled and asked if he could get him anything.

"And risk Red seeing you, no can do, I want you to stay in here, I will be fine", Tallest Purple said. Tallest Purple suddenly got up and left Zim in his room. Zim sighed and decided to pass the time with reading some books.

BACK ON EARTH

"Argh, Zim's computer you have to tell me how to repair G.I.R, I need him to find out where Zim is", Dib said. The computer was not responding.

"What are you doing here Dib", Said a fimilar voice. Turning around to see his sister Gaz.

"Gaz how did you get down here", Dib said.

"The computer let me", Gaz said simply. Dib snarled and looked at the pieces of G.I.R.

"Gaz I need to repair G.I.R but the computer wont let me", Dib said. Gaz laughed and walked to the huge screen and whispered something and as quick as a flash metal arms came and began to repair the little robot. In no time G.I.R was just like new.

"G.I.R can you here me, its me Dib", Dib said. G.I.R's eyes were grey but suddenly turned blue and without warning G.I.R hugged Dib.

"My master, I knew that stuff you said can't be true I knew it...", G.I.R was halted realizing that Dib wasn't his master.

"My master, wheres my master", he said. Gaz placed a hand on her brother's back. Dib sighed and lowered himself to G.I.R's height.

"Zim was kidnapped G.I.R, I was wondering if you have any tracking device for him", Dib said.

Authors Note: Wow this was a LOOOOOONG part :P.


	9. Chapter 9

Where'd I go wrong part 9

Dib and G.I.R had a long talk about Zim and what was going on.

"G.I.R do you have any way of reaching Zim", Dib asked. G.I.R nodded and pulled out a small chip. I knew it, Dib thought, Zim as a tracking device on him but where.

"G.I.R can you find out where he is and how we can get to him", Dib asked. G.I.R nodded and placed the small chip in a computer compartment and a object appeared on the screen.

"Dib, your the space nerd, what is that", Gaz asked. Dib looked at the object long and hard and noticed a symbol on the front of the object. There was no mistaking it, the ship was the Irken Massive.

"My master is on the Massive", G.I.R said. That explains the leader in his house taking Zim away, but wait where are they heading. Dib couldn't wait he asked G.I.R if there is a way to board the Massive and he was clueless.

"To board the Massive you must be transported into it", The computer said. Dib turned and talked to the computer. The computer was hestitant for a few minutes but allowed them to warp on board the Massive.

"A word of advice to the three of you, once your on board don't get spotted by anyone", The computer warned. Dib nodded and realized that they where no longer in Zim's lab but in the belly of one of the Irken's most powerful ships.

"Stand guard and watch out", Dib said as they all went into a narrow hallway looking for Zim.

MEANWHILE IN THE COMMAND CENTER

"My Tallest, there are intruders within the Massive's main hull", A guard said. Tallest Red growled and ordered the guards to catch them. Tallest Purple was slightly worried that the guards my enter his room and find Zim.

"Hey, Purple, something wrong you look deathly pale", Tallest Red asked. Tallest Purple grinned and waved his hand.

"Oh, it is nothing, the Vort cold is still working its way", he replied. Tallest Red was a tad questionable at the response but he ignored it.

"You know, why do you act sooo...weird", Tallest Red asked. Tallest Purple frowned at the comment and felt his Irken blood boil.

"You know what, Why do you act so rude and why do you try to assume command, and why do you treat me like dirt, and treat other Irkens like dirt, this wasn't the way it was meant to be, you have upset the balance between Tallest and Invader", Tallest Purple growled. Tallest Red stared at Purple with wide eyes and growled back antennas low and hostile.

"Don't talk to me like that, I have been in command longer than you have", Tallest Red snapped.

"That doesn't mean if a new person steps up to the plate you try to knock them off", Tallest Purple countered.

"THATS IT", Tallest Red roared. Without warning Tallest Purple was knocked to the ground and was fighting with Tallest Red. Tallest Purple managed to deliver cuts and bites but Red punched and kicked. They had blood oozing from wounds but not one or the other was prepared to give up. They yanked on each others antennas and pulled at each others Paks.

Red kicked Purple sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the command center. Before Purple had anytime to react Red picked him up and threw him into the door. Purple cried out in pain and Red was easily winning. Purple though wasn't quite out of the count yet. Grabing one on Red's feet and pulling back swiftly Red fell to the ground. Purple swiftly got on top of him punched him repeatively. Red lost a tooth but he fought back by grabbing one of Purple's arms and twisting it. A horrible sound of the arm breaking echoed in the room.

Purple screamed softly and grabbed one of Red's antennas and ripping it off completely. Red roared in pain and bit Purple's neck. Purple countered back by kicking him in his stomach. The guard arrived soon about to say there has been no luck so far when they saw there leaders fighting. Rushing the guards broke them up before they caused anymore damage to each other.

"It isn't over Purple, just remember that", Red snarled while he was being taken to the med bay. Tallest Purple sighed and told them he was going into his room. The guards nodded and watched Purple leave.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE MASSIVE

"HEHEHHEE, where are chu masta, I gonna hug yooou", G.I.R said cheerfully. Dib tried to keep G.I.R quiet as they walked through another set of hallways and came to a door. Dib noticed a window and peeked his head inside and noticed a tall Irken being taken care of by smaller Irkens. The tall Irken looked up and noticed Dib and began screaming.

"Uh oh, not good", Dib said and ordered Gaz and G.I.R to split and run. The all ran in different directions and the guards all went in differen directions as well.

MEANWHILE IN TALLEST PURPLE'S ROOM

"You fought with Red", Zim said shocked. Tallest Purple nodded and glanced down to his broken arm. Zim reached to touch it but Purple used his other hand to push him away.

"Are you sure your going to be alright", Zim asked. Purple nodded and stood up to go clean off some of the wounds. Zim sighed and listend to the sound of Irken water running and the sound of scrubbing. Once Tallest Purple cleaned the wounds he went to his First-aid kit to patch them up.

"Here let me help", Zim offered. In as quick as a flash Purple was clean and patched up. Now for the broken arm.

"I don't know how bad it is so I have no idea how to treat it", Zim said. Purple laughed and used his other arm to wrap it around Zim in a clumsy hug. There was a loud bang on the door and it suddenly opened and a fimilar little robot entered and pretty much tackled Zim.

"MASTA, I MISSED CHU", G.I.R said. Zim laughed and hugged G.I.R tightly.

"G.I.R, but how did you", Zim asked.

"It was Dib, he fixed me and now he is in the Massive looking for chu", G.I.R said. Dib is the intruder, Oh no.

"Who is this Dib", Tallest Purple asked.

"Dib, he is a human, we kinda where friends, not that much, we had fights but in the end we got along", Zim said. Purple nodded and suddenly became worried.

"If the guards catch him they can find out why he was here, this is bad", Purple said. Zim nodded and jumped of the bed but Purple grabbed him with his good arm and shoved him into the air vent.

"Stay in there, for all we know Red could come in here and find you", Purple said as he left his room. G.I.R giggled and went in the air vent to be with his master.

"I just hope Dib wasn't caught yet", Zim said to himself.

Authors Note: wow these parts are getting longer :D.


	10. Chapter 10

Where'd I go wrong part 10

Zim remained quiet when he saw Tallest Red enter the room.

"I know your in here Zim, where are you", Tallest Red purred. Tallest Red's cold voice sent shivers down Zim's spine.

"HE IS LOOKING FOR CHU MASTA", G.I.R roared happily. Tallest Red shot a glance towards the voice it was coming from the air vent. Hmph, typical hiding spot for a tiny Irken, Red thought.

"G.I.R you just blew our cover", Zim growled as he felt something glide across his back.

"OOOPPPS", G.I.R squeeled. Zim growled as Red grabbed him by his Pak. He raised Zim untill they where eye level.

"Hehehe, Hey my Tallest, lovely day isn't it", Zim chuckled. Red's expression never faltered when he grabbed Zim by the head and threw him across the room. Zim groaned in pain and tried to drag himself away. Tallest Red however grabbed his antennas and pulled hard causing Zim to scream.

"You think that you can just waltz off free, HUH ZIM", Red roared causing Zim to flinch. Zim only hoped his scream was heard by Purple. Red's fist was raised and that was the last thing Zim remembered.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE MASSIVE

"Halt Intruders", the guards roared. Dib and Gaz where becoming exausted from the chase when a tall Irken appeared infront of them.

"Tallest Purple sir", the guards said bowing slightly. Purple nodded and looked at the two humans, G.I.R said theres was only one but two just great, Purple thought.

"These Intruders attempted to get back Zim", Purple declared. The guards chuckled at the response. Dib growled and noticed one of the Tallest's arms was bent in a weird fasion.

"They will NOT BE HARMED", Tallest Purple said. The guards suddenly where confused. But they stood down not wanting to anger a Tallest from what they already saw earlier.

"Come with me", Purple whispered into Dib's ear. Dib poked Gaz and they both followed Purple back to his room. However when they got there it was horrible. The air vent was torn open G.I.R was sobbing in the corner, fresh Irken blood everywhere a antenna on the floor a glove here, a boot there, WAIT these are Zim's clothes. Purple about screamed and went up to G.I.R asking where Zim was and G.I.R pointed to the bathroom. Purple tried to open it but it was locked.

Growling slightly Purple used all his might and broke down the door. What he saw wasn't pretty Red with Zim tightly wrapped in his arms. Zim a antenna missing his left eye cut and now was bleeding, his mouth was a river of blood and Zim was gaaping.

"Zim, Put him down you SON OF A BITCH", Dib roared. Red chuckled as he grazed his finger across a cut. Zim shivered then whimpered and tried to pull away. But he was so weak he felt he could pass out at any minute.

"So Purple, trying to hide Zim, hmph that was very unwise", Red purred. Purple growled and lunged himself at Red. Red laughed and punched Purple sending him flyig into the mirror. A shower of glass fell ontop of Purple, old cuts were replaced with new ones. But, NO, Zim needs him and I will not let Zim die because of Red. Getting back up Purple grabbed a glass shard and cut Red across the face with it. The cut was deep and some of the glass remained.

Red snarled and tightend his grip on Zim causing him to whimper.

"Put Zim down Red, This fight is between you and ME", Purple snarled. Red clucked his tounge and laughed.

"Ok, lets set up the rules then, no weapons, no help, just one on one, If I win Zim...Well you know the out come, if you win Zim goes free", Red said simply. Purple nodded and decided to add alittle rule of his own.

"Only one of us will survive the other will die, is that clear", Purple said. Red grinned and nodded. He let go of Zim and Dib ran up to get him.

"Zim, ZIM are you ok", Dib asked. Zim nodded and past out in Dib's arms. G.I.R screamed and shook his master, but Dib pushed G.I.R away.

"Zim will be fine he is just hurt real bad", Dib said. G.I.R nodded and put back on Zim's missing glove and boot.

"G.I.R, you silly robot", Zim said weakly before he past out again. Dib dragged Zim and placed him on Purple's bed.

"We should take care of those wounds", Gaz said. Dib nodded and found a open first-aid kit and found a few cleaning tools, so he used them to clean up Zim.

"We also should get out of here, It is gonna get ugly", Gaz said pointing to the two Tallests. Dib is right but he has to make sure that Red doesn't cheat so even though leaving sounded like a good idea, Dib stayed put.

Authors Note: More fighting yes, more gore, yes, bad gore, probably :3, Pur said one of them ish gonna die so yes :O.


	11. Chapter 11

Where'd I go wrong part 11

Tallest Purple was the first to strike leaving a gash on Red's face from his forehead to his chin. Red growled as he tasted his own blood and swung at Purple. Purple's jaw dislocated with a nasty 'SNAP' sound and Purple still fought back. Dib yelped when a shard of glass almost hits him. Red is using his brute stregth against Purple, Dib thought, maybe theres got to be a way to use it against him.

"Give it up Purple, I am a much more experienced Invader and Tallest than you will ever hope to be", Red snarled. Zim stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. Dib kept to his side in case objects go flying again. Purple cut Red directly in the chest but Red was still standing and kicked Purple and sent him into the other room. Purple's back hit the metal wall with a crunch indicating his back may be broken.

But to Dib's surprise he stood back up. Wow these Irkens sure can take a beating, Dib thought.

"Look, Dib this fight seems intersting and all but I don't want to be in the cross fire if a object goes flying", Gaz said. Dib nodded and continued to watch the two fighting Tallests. Blood was coating the floor and dripping off the walls, this fight is getting ugly, Dib thought. Red grabbed Purple's antennas.

"This is for yanking off my antenna", Red snarled as he ripped off both antennas at once. Purple screamed and the pain was so much. I knew the antennas where sensitive from what I saw with Zim, but I never guessed they were that sensitive. Purple snarled and grabbed Red's head.

"And this is for my broken arm", Purple snapped as he bashed Red's face into a metal wall. Red seemed to be very dead so Purple dropped him to the ground and let nature take him. Gasping as he no longer has his antennas he rushed over to Zim.

"He should be ok, Red didn't do that much damage to him", Dib said. Purple nodded and got up.

"And you two should be heading on home", Purple said.

"Wait what about Red, what if he is not dead", Dib asked. Purpled chuckled and patted Dib on the head. Once Dib and Gaz left and were sent back to there Planet Purple chuckled darkly.

"I am sorry Purple, this world isn't big enough for the two of us", he said looking at the dead corpse of the Irken who was really Purple.

"And you know what, Zim will never know", Red snickered and kicked Purple's lifeless body.

"Oh how I love the smell of victory in the morning", Red chuckled sitting on the bed pulling Zim closer to him. Zim who was unaware of anything cuddled up against Red his remaining antenna twitching.

"Hm, seems like we are going to have are antennas fixed, hm", Red purred. Zim yawned and blinked hazily for a few seconds and fell back to sleep.

"That's right sleep little Irken, rest now while you can", Red purred.

Authors Note: Part 11...thats it...nothing much to it..there happy :D.


	12. Chapter 12

Where'd I go wrong part 12

Zim's only antenna twitched softly as he was snoring. Red laughed coldly and looked at Purple's lifeless body. Letting go of Zim, Red picked up the body and took it to the Med bay. The Irkens gasped in horror when the saw Tallest 'Purple' bringing in the lifeless shell of Tallest 'Red'.

"What happened", an Irken asked examining the body.

"He attempted to fight over power and I won, do not worry, I will assume power and make sure Irk remains peaceful, no one has to know of this", 'Purple' said. The Irkens nodded as they pulled 'Red' into a operating room and plained for his Pak's removal.

"Hm, what happened", Zim mumbled as his Pak was yet to respond. As soon as it did Zim gasped and rushed out the door, only hoping Tallest Purple was alright. Zim made a soft grunt when he ran into someone, slightly panicking thinking it was Red but instead it was Purple.

"Purple, you're alright, thank Irk you're alright", Zim said cheerfully hugging 'Purple'.

"Hello Zim, did you miss me", came a fimilar dark voice. Zim was about to scream but Red covered his mouth. Zim kicked and clawed but did no damage.

"I wouldn't try little one, You are in no position to fight", Red purred. Zim groaned when he felt Red stroking his antenna. Red clucked his tounge and placed Zim back onto the floor, while still having a hold onto his shoulder.

"Hm, when we arrive at Irk you will be most pleased of what I have in store for you", Red purred as he carried Zim back to hus quarters and locked him inside. What ever Red is talking about it is going to be a bad outcome I just know it, Zim thought. Zim had to find a way out and fast they are not that far from Irk, quickly checking every exit, no luck they are all locked. Zim growled and tried to find some weak point in Red's room. However all Zim is doing is wasting his time, soon they will arrive on Irk and Zim will be trapped in Red's game.

Not even thirty minutes had passed when a group of guards entered Red's room and grabbing Zim. Zim yelped when he was chained and brought to Irk's surface. No one seemed to notice Zim and the guards, either that or they just don't care. Zim realized he was in a lab where Irkens test and create things, horrible things. Zim gulped when he was put in a empty room and forcefully tied to the table.

"Um I think that this is a mistake, I mean that you can't do this", Zim said as the guards left him in the room. Three hours past with Zim doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. Then the door opened and Red and some "Labcoat" came in.

"Ok do you want him on pain meds or knock out pills, so he feels no pain", the Labcoat asked. Red shook his causing Zim to whimper, Red was going to make him suffer through whatever he is planing.

"Ok, we do have to muffle him though because he is going to be screaming... Alot", the Labcoat said. Red nodded and left the room. Then three more Labcoats entered with all sorts of tools. The first coat stuffed him with a rag to silence his screams. Zim's eyes widend in horror when the first object was a needle.

After two painful hours of needles, cuts, antenna replacement, and fidling around with Zim's Pak the Labcoats step back to examine there work. Zim was no longer a Invader but a Irken Tallest. Red came in the room and smiled at there work.

"Wake up Zim", Red roared. Zim's ruby eyes opened and Zim leapt from the table to right infront of Red.

"Yes, Tallest Red", Zim said in a serious tone.

"Who is the leader", Red asked.

"That whould be you Tallest Red", Zim replied. Tallest Red nodded.

"And will you ignore any orders given and any rules made", Red asked.

"No, sir" Zim said saulting.

"Perfect, it seems the new Pak data has installed rather nicely", Red smirked. Now no one will stand in my way, he thought to himself.

Authors Note: Finally XD


	13. Chapter 13

Where'd I go wrong part 13

Dib walked into his office to find a rather funny surprise. It was Zim on his desk reading through some of his files. Though it didn't look like Zim that much. He was tall, his dark black hair was longer, his fingers looked like talons, his eyes are not as bug like before, and he is not in his space uniform. But he was in a plain long sleeved grey shirt with a red tie and black pants, and black and red shoes.

"Zim, boy am I glad to see you", Dib said hugging Zim tightly.

"Yes, yes it is", Zim said. That's odd, Dib thought, Zim would have attacked me for hugging him. Disregarding that thought Dib let go of Zim and had so much to tell him. However that wasn't was Zim was there for. Swiftly grabbing Dib, Zim threw him halfway across the office and Dib landed right in front of his boss.

"Ow, Zim what has gotten into you", Dib said as Zim charged to him. Dib flinched when Zim raised a balled hand and was about to punch Dib. But something red flashed and snatched Zim before he could do any real harm to Dib. Dib quickly got up and looked at his boss and smiled.

"You're fired", Dib's boss snapped. Great just great, Dib thought. Dib gathered his things from his office and made his way out of the building and on his way home. When Dib crossed a alley he heard the sound of whimpering. Slowly Dib put down his things and went down the alley.

"I told you NOT to harm the creature, did I NOT", a voice boomed and made Dib shutter.

"I am sorry, I am sorry", another voice sobbed. Wait that voice, it was Zim. A loud smack echoed in the alley followed by a loud yelp and someone hitting the ground.

"I shouldn't be babying you, if you are to be by my side, you need to be more responsible than Purple and even you could do that", the voice said. Purple, by his side, responsible, wait no it can't be Tallest Red. Dib ran down the alley to find his guess was right. There he was Tallest Red glaring at Dib and Zim cowaring under him. Dib attempted to punch Red but Red grabbed him and threw him into a nearby dumpster.

Dib quickly recovered and got out of the dumpster.

"Leave Zim alone", Dib growled. Red chuckled and scooped up Zim.

"Now why would I listen to you, Zim is getting to be quite the Tallest, loyal, knows who the Alpha is, and sometimes requires alittle beating", Red said. Dib stared as Red traced Zim's antennas with one of his talons, softly yanking.

"What are you going to do if he trys to rebel and never a coward to you again", Dib asked. Red chuckled darkly.

"Well, you see that will never happen his new Pak data assures it", Red purred. Dib tighted his hands and managed to punch Red. As quick as Dib could go he grabbed Zim and ran before Red fully recovered. Oh I see how it is, Red growled and got up and chased after Dib.

Authors Note: Yes I will make a drawing of this new Zim :).


	14. Chapter 14

Where'd I go wrong part 14

Dib yelped when Red tackled him and pulled his hair. Dib tried to get Red off of him and fight back but beside Red being very thin, he weighs a ton. Zim took this as a advantage and bolted out of the alley. Red cursed in Irk and grabbed Dib and shoved him in a dumpster and closing and jamming it shut. Great fired and stuck in a dumpster while Red is going to find Zim, Dib thought. Wait what did Red mean by his side, it didn't sound like the leader kinda partnership.

Dib grunted as he kicked the dumpster lid several times and he finally broke it and got out. Head for Zim or to his base. Dib turned and knew this choice will anwser is question. He headed to the base. Hang on Zim, Dib thought.

Zim dashed through busy citys and towns and attempted to shake Red off. Zim found a small corner and duck for it, hiding himself in the shadows. Red's tall figure loomed over the area a bit but continued to walk. Zim sighed relived and began to walk out only to be greeted by the slither of two long arms.

"Hello Zim", Red purred. Zim yelped when Red picked him up and took him back to their base. Zim was placed on the lab table and meeted once again with the lab coats.

"Ok take a deep breath and try to relax", one lab coat said as a needle entered Zim's soft arm. A rush of blood leaving him and soon to be part of a new smeet.

"See completely harmless", the lab coat said. Red was stroking Zim's sore arm and for some strange reason he smiled.

"The Irken Empire will never perish because of you", Red purred. Zim jerked slightly and used his good arm to leap off of the table and into the 'living room'. Red wondering into the kitchen pulled out a few Irk foods for him and Zim. Zim didn't want any though, after that shot he was good.

MEANWHILE AT ZIM'S BASE

"Ok can you aleast tell me what happened in the past that Red wants him so badly", Dib asked Zim's stubborn computer.

"Ooook, the Irken smeets go through a test to see if they have blood to clone other smeets, only .5 percent have that ability, however when Zim got to the testing they all went wild, he was the one they have been searching for, the one who makes Irken smeets faster than one could ever hope to dream of, however the scientists wanted him to be a smeet reproducer but Tallest Purple refused and kept Zim under his care", the computer had finally finished and Dib absorbed every word.

"Wait if Purple was taking care of him, doesn't that make him his guardian", Dib asked.

"I guess", the computer said. Dib suddenly realised why Red was so persistant of having Zim in his clutches.

"Then that means, Red is using Zim right now to make smeets", Dib said worried.

"Zim has the perfect DNA so probably so", the computer said. Oh no, Dib thought, then that means Red could raise a whole army with just Zim's DNA.

Authors Note: ugh writing this is starting to make me very very groggy.


	15. Chapter 15

Where'd I go wrong part 15

Zim woke up twice in the middle of the night, once when Red was squirming and grumbling in his sleep, and another when Red shook him awake.

"Zim, am I keeping you awake", Red asked. Zim grumbled and nodded, antenna twitching. Red chuckled darkly causing Zim to shutter and softly purr. After being traped with Red for almost a month Zim has gotten used to hearing only growled and chuckles. Red isn't much the one for talking.

Red grabbed Zim and pulled him closer, Zim mumbled in his sleep and clumsly cuddled up against Red. When Red seems to be around Zim his mood isn't so hostle. It is as if Zim calms him of what ever is bugging him.

MEANWHILE

Dib grabbed a few things he knew Irken skin was sensitive to. Water, meat, milk, and what ever else Dib could find in his fridge. Putting the water and milk into a water gun, having the meat in a zip container, Dib suited up and began his hunt for Zim.

THE NEXT DAY

Red yawned as he got up to see a swarm of lab coats in the room. This is a rather strange way of saying good morning, Red thought.

"The news is great Tallest Red, it seems Zim's blood is the one we have been searching for, now all we need to do is head back to Irk and be able to have the smeets grow", a lab coat said. Red smiled and softly shook Zim once the lab coats where gone.

"Hm, what Red", Zim growled when he was rudely awakend.

"Great news, we are heading back to Irk, and you will be by my side as we watch the armada grow and grow untill no one can stop us", Red purred as he gently kissed Zim on the forehead.

"Yea, yea thats great, wake me when we are leaving", Zim said. Red chuckled again before leaving Zim in the bed to rest. Red got into the 'living room' and made a quick Irken meal and began to make one for Zim. The door suddenly bursted open and Dib rolled in and blasted the Tallest with the milk water. No effect, Dib thought. So he pulled out the meat and threw it at Red and he dodged it quicker than Dib has ever seen before.

"Stupid Earth creature", Red said as he grabbed Dib and threw him out of the door. I think I need a new approach, Dib thought as he got up and left.

Authors note: part 15


	16. Chapter 16

Where'd I go wrong part 16

Red left Zim to pack up anything that he'd brought along the trip. It wasn't much, a few clothes, cleansing chalk, a few of Purple's books. Now all that was left was to say good-bye to the Dib-human. Since Zim had atleast till midnight to be alone, why not spend it with the Dib-human.

Red halted Zim and draged him close and played with his antennas.

"And just where do you think you are going", Red asked. Zim gulped and Red glared at him with his soul-less red eyes. Zim couldn't help but stare at them in awe, Zim's eyes are more red-orange then Red's pretty ruby ones. Zim lost track and snapped himself out of his daze and hugged Red completely forgetting the question was still lingering in the air.

"My Tallest, should one of us follow him", a labcoat asked. Red shook his head, he figured where he was going.

"If he is not back here by eleven I want you to drag him back", Red snarled. The labcoat flinched and saluted.

MEANWHILE

"Stupid, how could I have been so stupid", Dib said outloud calmly kicking a used soda can. A soft shake came from a nearby tree. Dib raised his fists, this time no more chances. Dib quietly walked to the tree and looked up, nothing. Dib shuttered and turned, only to see to bright red eyes.

"Egh, Zim", Dib screeched. Zim chuckled, the laughed, he laughed so hard he fell from the branch and was rolling on the ground, thinking it was all a big joke.

"Yea, tehe, very funny", Dib growled as he helped Zim back up. Without warning Zim quickly hugged Dib and soft sobs could be heard.

"Red's taking me back, he's taking me back to Irk, I don't know what to do Dib-stink please help", Zim pleaded. Dib's heart sank when he heard what Red is planning.

"Zim, there's nothing I can do I am powerless to your leader", Dib said. Zim gripped Dib's jacket tighter and buried his head into his chest. Dib massaged Zim's antennas and settled Zim to the ground.

"You, know, I think Red...has...errrr...Feelings for you Zim", Dib said. Zim cocked his head, do'h should have taught Zim human emotions more often.

"Well...errr...how do I put it...he kinda well...likes you", Dib said. Zim laughed and snuggled closer to Dib, grinning showing his zipper teeth.

"A Tallest liking a Invader, nonsense", Zim said. Dib held Zim closer and did one thing Zim would think as digusting. Dib kissed Zim on the cheek. With all his might, Zim shook out of Dib's grip and began to wipe off the kiss.

"Ugh, what are you doing Stink-beast", Zim snarled. Dib laughed.

"It is what we humans call a kiss, we do it cause, we love on another..". "I don't Like you, you are foul", Zim cut him off.

"And we also do it for support, to help the ones he care about, like family", Dib said holding out his hand. Zim smiled and took it, swiftly sharing hugs with Dib.

"I am going to miss you Dib", Zim said calmly. Dib smiled and looked at the time, only eleven, fourty two.

"Hey Zim, when are you leaving", Dib asked. Zim looked at him then looked at Dib's watch.

"Oh my Irk, I am going to be late", Zim screeched as he ran down a street.

"Watch Out", Dib screamed, but it was too late. The screeching of tires, Zim frozen with fear, a loud bang. Dib gasped and rushed to Zim.

"Oh man, I am sooo sorry", the man in the car said.

"It's ok, I just need you to help us get to a medic, fast", Dib said. The man in the car nodded and let the boy and his green skined friend in.

"Hang on", the man said as he stepped on the gas and rushed his way to the ER. I just hope Zim will be ok, Dib thought as he stroked the whimpering alien.

Authors Note: I needed a little something to "fuel the fire" as they say. Soz for updating kinda late, the next one will be updated soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Where'd I go wrong part 17

The man went as fast as he could and helped carry the little green guy into the ER. Dib rushed with them but a lady held him back.

"But I just want to be there for Zim, he will get scared if I am not there", Dib pleaded. The nurse wasn't buying it and left Dib to wait for the results. After atleast fifteen minutes a loud roar and something being thrown was heard down the hall. A fimilar tall figure marched toward Dib.

"Where is he", Red snarled. The man who hit Zim put a hand on Red's chest and pushed him away.

"Eh man, calm down, the little one should be ok", the man said. Red snarled and pointed at Dib.

"This would have never happend if you have never met Zim", Red snapped. Dib felt a wave of guilt crash over him, Red was right if it wasn't for him Zim wouldn't be in the ER. The doors to Zim room opened quietly. The nurse peeked her head to see more people had showed. Great, she thought.

Quickly getting out and slamming the door shut, the nurse huffed and walked with files in her hand. Dib couldn't wait any longer.

"Keep watch", Dib told Red. Red huffed and turned away from Dib. Dib quietly opened the door and looked inside. Dib almost smiled, Zim was resting with a huge teddy bear next to him. Dib walked up and gently stroked Zim's antennas causing Zim to wake up.

"Wha-a Whats going on", Zim said. The nurse gasped when she found Dib in the room with Zim.

"No-o, no, you hurt his brain, he's not remebering like he should", the nurse said shoving Dib out the door.

"Well", Red hissed. Dib looked at Red then looked at the large number of Irkens. Dib sighed and motioned Red to talk in private. Red looked to the other Irkens then back to Dib and followed.

"Well, Zim has lost alot of his memory and it will take time but he will recover", Dib said. A deathly silence was brought to the two and Red swiftly grabed Dib by the neck and shoved him against a wall.

"This is all your fault", Red roared.

Authors note: this one was short but it will get back to being larger.


	18. Chapter 18

Where'd I go wrong part 18

Zim woke up very groggy a few days later after the run on with the car. Zim's head was pounding and he reached up to touch it, to feel a hand already there.

"Zim, you ok", Dib asked. Zim groaned in response and tossed over to his side. Dib sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Zim was fine, just had a few broken bones, and a tad bit of memory loss. He only knew the people he was with for a long time.

"Dib-human, can I go home yet", Zim asked. Dib shook his head. Even though Zim was totally fine, Zim still was very weak.

"argh, Your pathetic human healing skills made me feel ill", Zim growled. Dib chuckled and grabbed a tray full of waffles since that was the only human food that doesn't make him sick. Zim sat up and felt a sharp pain in his back. Dib helped him stay up.

"Ugh, what did you do to me", Zim asked. Dib settled the stubborn alien back on the bed and put the blanket back on him.

"You need rest Zim, not all your wounds have healed yet", Dib said simply. Zim growled and tried to get up but Dib grabbed him and placed him back down.

"Rest, I will come back in a bit", Dib said. Zim growled in Irk and closed his eyes. Dib left when he heard Zim softly snoring, The last time Dib left, Zim got out and tried to get away. Dib left to see Red waiting by the door. A angry face showed he heard the whole conversation.

"You know there's a rule about listening in", Dib snapped. Red growled and punched Dib. Dib staggered back but kept walking. Even though Red is a mean abusive Irken. He knows how to treat Zim like family.

MEANWHILE

"Try to keep me in this hell hole huh, well not anymore Dib-stink", Zim said as he contacted GIR to pick him up. And as quick as a flash, Zim was home and he decided to work alittle. Zim grinned and took of the horrible hospital dress and put on his uniform, Zim had some trouble cause his body was still in pain. After finally getting his uniform back on he went down into the lab.

"Well, Zim welcome home", the computer grumbled. Zim nodded and went to his lab table. If, I can do this right it just may work, Zim thought.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

"Red what is with all this choas", Dib said. The nurses and docters rushed into Zim's room and Dib followed. Dib quickly halted one of the nurses.

"What's going on", Dib said.

"Zim, he is missing, we checked the whole place, he got out, I don't know where he could have gone, Zim is going to hurt himself the more he works", the nurse said. Zim got out, but how. Dib looked around the room and noticed the open window. Darn I should have guessed, Dib thought. Dib left the room and knew where to head to.

IN THE LAB

"Argh, curse this tiny brain humans", Zim said and he rubbed his head. A soft clank was heard in the lab.

"GIR, GIR is that you", Zim asked. No answer, however that made Zim begin to feel uneasy. Zim continued to work when someone grabbed Zim and held him tightly.

"Zim, what are you doing here", Dib asked. Zim struggled against Dib's grip.

"Beacuse, you were holding me in that hospital so I could suffer", Zim snapped.

"Zim, you belive the dumbest things", Dib said. Zim's antennas shot down, but not in anger but in depression.

"What have I done, I have put you in harms way, got Purple killed, and now I am supposed to take his place, where'd I go wrong", Zim muttered. Dib felt Zim sorrow and carried him back to the hospital.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think anyone knows", Dib said.

AUTHORS NOTE: Part 18 whoooooohooo


	19. Chapter 19

Where'd I go wrong part 19

Zim was snoring peacefully when he was put back into his hospital room. Dib couldn't help but smile. Zim, even through all the evil and vile nature he is a very nice little Irken.

"mm...Dib-stink", Zim murmered. Dib turned and sat down next to Zim and softly stroked his antenna.

"Is Red waiting for me to be released from this place", Zim asked. Dib sighed and nodded simply. Zim sighed and leaned back on the pillow.

"That Irken never learns to give up, does he Dib-stink", Zim said. Dib chuckled and kissed Zim on the forehead and left Zim to get some well earned rest.

"I need him out now", a voice roared from down the hall. Great, Dib thought, can't Red learn to wait. Dib noticed a tall figure marching to him. Better brace myself, Dib thought.

"I want Zim out of this hell hole, you humans are draining his brain of his true mission, he is not one of you", Red snapped at Dib. Dib raised his hands and Red went past him.

"Wow, what a hot head", Gaz said. Dib nodded and folded his arms over his chest. Even though Red is backing off, Dib still is uneasy about that Irken.

"So, what do we do now", Gaz asked. Dib shook his head.

"I guess we wait for Zim to recover", Dib said. Gaz nodded and walked to the luchroom to order a soda. Dib sat down and watched the number of nurses passing him and entering Zim's room. Some came out with hopefull faces, some didn't. Days turned into weeks, weeks slowly rolled into months, wait for a final answer for Zim.

At long last a nurse came out and walked to Dib holding a chart.

"Your friend is very lucky, with the damage to his arm, he had made a full recovery", the nurse said. Zim opened the door and ran into Dib's arms. Embracing him in a tight hug.

"I am glad your finally out of that room", Dib said. Zim grunted and pushed Dib away and walked to Red. Red and Zim had a alone time talk and Zim walked back up to Dib.

"Well stink beast, this is our final hour together, do you have something to say to Zim", Zim asked. Dib sighed and walked around the alien, the question was left without a answer. Zim shook his head and followed Red out of the hospital. Dib walked home with Gaz to his side.

"I just don't understand, Zim knows his fate, but why doesn't he fight back", Dib said.

"Maybe it is the Pak data Red was talking about", Gaz said. Dib suddenly stopped short.

"Of course, Zim doens't remember because of that data, Gaz thanks, I have to get to Red and Zim, before they leave for Irk", Dib said as he ran down the sidewalk to Red and Zim's base.

AUTHORS NOTE: Part 19 yay :P


	20. Chapter 20

Where'd I go wrong part 20

Zim went onto the Massive along with Red.

"Just picture it, we will be home and no more worries about that human harming you again", Red said. Zim chuckled and went into what was meant to be Purple's room but now was his. Placing down his bags Zim opened a window and took one last look at the setting sun. The beautiful strips of orange and red streaked across the sky as the day was coming to a close. Zim couldn't help but smile. Dib was right, Zim thought, I dwell to much in the past it is time to look into the present.

Zim climbed onto his bed and yawned. Grabing a book from his bag and began flipping through the pages. Zim never knew how much time could fly if you just relaxed and put everything behind you. Zim was almost done reading his book when he heard yelling. Somewhat annoyed Zim put a bookmark in his book gently set it on his bed and peered out the window. He saw two Irken guards chasing someone, probably one of the humans, then a fimilar figure came into view. It was Dib, but how did he know to come here.

Gasping slightly Zim rushed out of his room and out of the massive.

"Don't hurt him", Zim shreiked as a guard managed to grab Dib. Dib smiled with relief of seeing those pretty ruby eyes.

"Dib-stink what are you doing here", Zim asked. Dib reached to touch Zim gentle soft skin and pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to leave, your like family to me, please don't go", Dib said as he stroked Zim's antenna. Zim looked away in thought.

"Do you really mean that Dib-stink", Zim asked. Dib nodded and swiftly hugged Zim. The guard dropped Dib and went back on board the Massive.

"You need to get out of here, there going to alert Red", Zim said. Dib shook his head and Zim shoved him.

"If you really care for me that much, then go to my base and find the Voot", Zim said. Dib nodded and ran out.

"Good luck Dib-stink", Zim said. Red came out of the Massive and picked up Zim.

"Zim, what happend", Red asked. Zim shook his head and watched Dib's figure getting smaller and smaller. Red grinned and swifly kissed Zim. Zim had the sudden urge to pull away, but in order to keep himself and Dib-stink safe, he obeyed.

"Now, we should be off, he only have so long to wait", Red said as he carried Zim back onboard the Massive.

AUTHORS NOTE: part 20 yay


	21. Chapter 21

Where'd I go wrong part 21

Dib bursted open the doors to Zim's house. GIR was there and cheered as Dib walked to the fridge. This is the quickest way to the Voot bay, Dib thought. The elevator shot up and in a matter of two minutes Dib was face to face with Zim's Irken Voot. Gently rubbing the metal of this tiny death machine made shivers run down Dib's spine.

"Ok computer can this Voot fly", Dib asked. The computer was inresponsive.

"Computer is the Voot able to fly", Dib asked.

"Yes, but do you know the controls", The computer snapped. Dib cursed, he doesn't know much about Irken technology none the less fly a ship.

"Can you teach me, I need to learn how to fly this thing to save Zim", Dib said.

"Alright, but I warn you, if you go save Zim, your asking for a war", the computer said.

MEANWHILE

Red and Zim went down to the main hull for alittle dinner. Red decided, tonight was the night to steal Zim's heart.

"Zim, you and I have spent alot of time together, you know Tallest to Invader", Red said. Zim nodded and poked the plate of Irken food. Even though the food was good, Zim wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Look, Red, the food is nice and all, but do you really have to have a band here", Zim said pointing to the group of Irkens playing a slow song. Red grinned and grabbed Zim's wrist. Zim yelped when Red suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

They suddenly went down into the dance floor, Zim was more confused than anything. Red twisted and twirled and flung Zim high into the air where he caught him with such grace.

"Look, I don't dance Red", Zim said, his antennas getting in his eyes as Red contiuned his crazied dancing. Zim grunted when there bodys got to close for comfort and Zim tried to pull away. Red being very persistant kissed Zim full on the lips.

Zim felt nothing, his entire body went limp from that one kiss.

"Red...why...i don't...understand", Zim tried to make sense of the situation, but the more he tried the more he was confused.

"Zim, I love you", Red said. Zim froze, was it in fear or in anger, Zim doesn't know. He what, he loved him.

"No a Tallest can never love a Invader", Zim said. Red chuckled and whispered into Zim's antennas. Zim's only movement was to get closer to Red, everything else was black.

BACK AT ZIM'S BASE

"Ok I got it down", Dib said as he fired up the Voot's engine. GIR giggled and hopped in with him.

"Now remember to keep a eye out for the Massive, the cordinates are set in the Voot, you just need to follow them", The computer said. Dib nodded and the Voot suddenly bolted out of the lab. Even though Dib had some idea of the ride, that part Dib will never get used to. As the Voot broke through the Earth's atmosphere it began to slow down. Dib took in the amazing sight. The planet he was from and he got to see it from space.

The Voot made a sudden jerk and blasted in the direction of the Massive. GIR was humming happily by Dib's side and Dib focused on locating the Irken elite ship. It didn't take long, the Massive was moving slowly but it was still pretty fast for such a large ship. Dib gulped and put the Voot on auto and allowed the Massive to board the Voot onto the ship.

Then the fight had begun.

AUTHORS NOTE: part 21 yay


	22. Chapter 22

Where'd I go wrong part 22

Zim groaned as he woke up. Several parts of his body ached. Zim attempted to get up but was so tired he lied back down.

"Ugh what happened last night", Zim groaned and he rubbed his antennas. The calming sensation of the sesitive feelers being touched calmed Zim. Zim sighed and moved around to get in a more relaxed position. Just then he felt a warm body against his back. Slowly reaching to touch it, he noticed it had no clothes, and neither did he.

Zim then reached for a light and quickly flicked it on. What he saw made him almost faint. Tallest Red was there bareless and sleeping. Zim was also bare and noticed that the room was Red's.

"Erhg Shut off that light", Red growled. Zim meeped and did as he was told, not wanting to wake a already angered Irken.

"Now come here", Red growled. Zim gulped as he went back onto the bed and back to Red.

"You, you are mine and mine alone, no one can have you now, do I make myself clear", Red hissed. Zim flinched and nodded. Red purred and nipped Zim's antennas.

"You were always such a good loyal little Irken", Red purred. Zim whimpered slightly and attempted to pull away from Red's tight embrace, but wound up closer.

"I just love it when you play hard to get", Red teased as he licked Zim's cheek and caused Zim to shiver.

"MY TALLEST THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH A INTRUDER IS IN THE MAIN HULL", a guard roared. Red growled as his fun time with Zim was up.

"It must be that human, Dib, find him and bring him to me, I will destroy that fleshbag myself", Red growled. The guard saluted and marched down the hall. Red turned to Zim and scooped him up.

"That annoying human wont get you back I am sure of it", Red purred as he licked Zim one last time before settling him on the bed and walking out the door. Zim heard the sounds of the locks and knew there was no way to escape. He was trapped in Red's twisted game and now he has no purity left.

Zim hugged himself tightly and began to sob.

MEANWHILE

Dib was at full rage now, beating up Irkens and smashing through guards, just to find the damn Irken and free Zim.

"Well, well, well you came back, I hope it wasn't for Zim", Red purred as he came out of the darkness of a nearby hallway.

"Where is Zim, what have you done to him", Dib growled. Red chuckled and clucked his tounge.

"Let's just say, I hope if you had a reserved spot in your heart for him, I hope you like leftovers", Red chuckled. Dib ran to Red and balled his fist and almost smashed Red's face in. Red slammed into a nearby wall and charged at Dib and swung a punch back.

Dib grunted as the blow was to his stomach. Shaking off that sudden jolt of pain, Dib brought his leg up and kicked Red. Red almost soared and felt flat on his back. Red got back up and grabbed a rusted chunk of metal and swung it at Dib. The metal sliced Dib pretty deep. Dib staggered back as fresh blood coated his shirt.

Picking up a spear Dib threw it at Red, just bearly above his chest. The spear went right through and caused Red to lose his footing. Red would be down just enough for Dib to get around him and find Zim. Dib stood up and rushed past Red and to his room.

AUTHORS NOTE: part 22 yay


	23. Chapter 23

Where'd I go wrong part 23

Zim gasped as the locks to his door were opened and the door swung open. Flinching when he felt a warm hand on his head.

"Zim its me Dib", Dib said. Zim smiled and hugged Dib tightly, suddenly Zim felt something across his back, flinching Zim felt the hand go up to his feelers and rub them tenderly.

"We have to get you out of here", Dib said as he picked up Zim and rushed out of the room.

"But I forgot to warn you, I am not a very good Voot driver", Dib said. Zim groaned as Dib ran down the hall way and to the Voot. When they arrived they thought it would be a straight shot to the Voot and out of there, then they heard the sound of chuckling.

"Well, thats rather interesting to see, Zim my Zim, trying to flee with some human creature", Red said as he walked up to Zim.

"Zim, you know better, Dib isn't one of your people, you should destroy him, not become his one true friend, and maybe something more", Red growled at the last statement. Zim shook his head and pushed away from Red and walked back to Dib.

"I see how it is then, guards seize him", Red said. The guards where on Zim like a mad beast pulling him away from Dib.

"This fight is between you and me human", Red said. Dib kept is posture firm even though he saw Zim being beaten. The sound of Zim's crys echoed through the air and filled Dib with grief.

"Lets explain the rules, one you can't use weapons, two no help, If I win Zim remains on the Massive, if you win haha I highly doubt that, but Zim will go free", Red said. Dib nodded and saw Zim take another blow and a sharp cry came from his lips.

"Ok, just leave Zim alone untill after the fight", Dib said. Red nodded and signaled the guards to back off of Zim. Zim whimpered as he saw Dib get close to him. Dib leaned down and rubbed his feeler and kissed the top of his head.

"This will be all over soon I promise", Dib said.

"What if you die, just like Purple", Zim said. Dib sighed and kissed Zim full on the lips. Zim had the urge to pull away, but he knows as long as Dib stands he will be ok.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok part 24 will be up ASAP, it will be the ending of this long fic and I will hopefully have you at the end of your chairs people :).


	24. Chapter 24

Where'd I go wrong part 24

Dib swung at Red causing Red to stagger back. Red kicked Dib sending him flying into the Voot. Dib got back up in a flash and charged to Red and pulled him to the ground. Red growled and ripped at Dib and Dib sent punches. Zim got up and limped close to the Voot and fell down.

"Give it up, you can't defeat a Irken", Red said. Red used both of his feet to launch Dib and send him flying. Red used his PAK limbs and soared and hit Dib and sent him smashing into the ground. Dib groaned and grabed Red's PAK.

"Every creature has a flaw", Dib said as he stabbed Red's PAK with his fist untill a loud crack was heard. The Irkens gasped as they watched there leader fall to the ground. Utter silence was given to this hour. Dib rose and walked to Zim. Zim smiled and hugged Dib tightly.

"Dib-stink, I knew you had the courage in you to fight off Red", Zim said. Dib smiled and scooped up Zim and placed him in the Voot.

"HIYA MASTA, I MISSED CHU", GIR squealed happily as Zim got into the Voot.

"Aww, I missed you too GIR, now lets go home", Zim said. Dib turned to Zim and stroked his head.

"Wait, wowowo, I am driving, I am not letting you behind the wheel of my ship again", Zim said. Dib laughed as Zim set the proper cordinates for travel and quickly soared off and back to Earth.

"Well, this is our good bye Dib-stink", Zim said. Dib sighed and hugged Zim. Zim looked out and noticed the setting sun.

"Sometimes, I wish that you could stay Zim" Dib said. Zim looked at Dib and smiled.

"Me too, me too", Zim agreed. There good byes where short and Zim packed his things and was prepared to leave.

Dib went back to his house to find a note attatched to his door.

To Dib-Filth,

As you know my time here and our friendship has gone, but maybe our paths will cross again one day, maybe not, but as a farewell here is a token of well my errr... just take it

From,  
>Zim<p>

Dib digged through the letter and found a small pendent, slowly he opened it and it revealed, a picture of Zim and Gir. and in the other side was a small note.

Dib-stink, even though this is our last good bye, I will always remember you as a true friend.

THE END


End file.
